


The OTPodcast: The Furthest Ring: Homestuck Fandom

by prettybirdy979, The_OTP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Andrew Hussie - Freeform, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Audio Format: Streaming, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cascade, Chatlogs, F/F, F/M, Fic Recs, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, M/M, Meta, Multi, Non-Fan Trying to Get It, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Petstuck, Podcast, Post-Sburb, Post-Scratch, Species Swap, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>In this episode, Joan and Birdy attempt to explain Homestuck and its fandom to the mod and we talk about Andrew Hussie, the Cascade, what the heck a quadrant is and what romance is like between trolls, and AUs with the -stuck suffix. And the mod says "Oooookaaaaay" a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: The Furthest Ring: Homestuck Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
